On the Cusp of Kingship
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: It just takes one glance for Prince Benjamin to be drawn in. This is AU set sometime in the past, moreso when Kingdoms/monarchy and things were far more common.


**Author Note: This story is part of my series History Revisited, which don't have any connection other than the fact that they are all stories which take place in the past, basically sort of during whatever time period the original film story would have taken place.**

Ben's coronation was tomorrow, and the teen felt like a jumble of nerves, even as he tried to enjoy the evening. As was customary in Auradon, the royal family and a good number of their guests for the event were enjoying an evening party the night before, and would celebrate more the day of as well.

Ben had greeted each of the guests that would be staying in the castle for the duration of their stay in Auradon, at least those who had arrived on time, and now that the lengthy process was over the party had begun slowly as people mingled and sipped champagne. Ben was back in the corner, trying to stay out of the way and watch the people in the room before having to force himself into the fray. He had at least until the first dance to hide himself away.

"Benjamin." His mother's voice tsked and he nearly jumped in surprise when she showed up next to him. "Mother." He smiled, relieved to see it was her. "Hiding away, are we?" she teased him, a gentle hand on his arm. He let out a chuckle along with his mother and tried to deny it with a shake of his head. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "Okay, maybe a little. I just wanted to relax a little, stay back and watch the people for a little while before it's expected of me to join in." he admitted.

She shook her head with a smile at his antics, "Well, I hope you're using that time to choose who you're going to open the dance with." she reminds, "After all, you are old enough to do so and as this celebration is the night before your coronation you are expected to do so from here on out."

"That's true." he concedes with a smile, "And good advice to give." He tried not to make a face as he scanned the room again, "I'll try to do that."

"You could always ask Princess Audrey to open with you." she suggests, "You've known her since you were a boy after all, and seem quite comfortable with her." she looked at him, a suspicious look in her eyes that had Ben shaking his head, knowing where this conversation was going to go. "I mean, yes, Princess Audrey and I are friends and it would be pleasant to open the ball with her because of that, but-" he cut himself off with a look, "I just- I don't know- it would give people the wrong impression."

"Hmm." she hummed, "And what impression is that?"

"It's not that I don't like Princess Audrey, because I do. We're good friends, and that's all." he looks his mother in the eyes, "Opening the dance with her, people already know we're at least a little close having grown up together, they just might think I'm going to make her my queen." he admits, "And I don't know that I really want that gossip floating around the castle, especially not during the coronation."

"I do suppose you have made a very valid argument, and I do have to agree with you. I'd be certain rumors like that would be trailed back to a very specific source." She responds with a knowing nod, "Queen Leah has always been rather, _insistent,_ about the idea of you marrying her granddaughter." They share a look, "You know how cruel people can be when they become jealous, I would hate for Princess Audrey to become swept up in such rumors." She gazes across the room, "You had better make your decision quickly, my son. Time is running rather short." She gives him one last smile, "I'll leave you to think." she squeezes his hand, her skirt swishing as she walked away.

Ben wearily leaned against the wall, once again allowing his eyes to scan the room. He would rather not dance with Princess Audrey, no matter how close they were. He didn't want people to think they were going to get married, and that was certainly what people would begin to think, given the circumstances. His eyes drifted to the other girls near his age he knew as he continued to think. Lonnie? No, she might not want the attention of opening the dance. Jordan? No, she was more of an observer at these types of events. Besides, he was pretty sure she had two left feet. Jane? Perhaps, she was a sweet girl a few years younger than he was, younger enough he didn't think people would jump to conclusions. Just as he came to the decision to go ask Jane, he found his eyes drawn to the doors as a trio of late guests were announced.

His throat felt dry when he realized Maleficent, _the Maleficent_, was the center of the trio now descending the stairs. She was a wild fae, protector of the Moors which were by Aurelia, Princess Audrey's home. Wild fae were quite unpredictable and were said to be troublemakers, this would either go smoothly without a hitch, or be a complete disaster. Depending on how she was received and treated, of course. As they came to the bottom of the steps his eyes were drawn to the younger girl with them who had dark purple hair, smaller curved horns, and large feathered wings behind her. His eyes followed her as she weaved through the crowd, or rather people made room for her to pass, and she approached a girl with blue hair. Dimly he recalled her arrival earlier, she was a princess. Her name was.. Genevieve? Yes, Genevieve, that was it.

His feet moved of their own free will before he could stop himself, and he found them taking him to approach the girl with purple hair and feathered wings. "Hello." he greeted, and found himself at a loss for words when she met his eyes curiously, they were a vibrant shade of green and they seemed to glow in an entrancing way. "I-um," he tried to regain composure and not stutter, "I came over here to ask if you would care to dance, but I'm realizing I seemed to have missed your name." he admits, sheepishly, his embarrassed admission bringing a light blush to his skin.

She appraised him for a moment, and wet her lips before replying. "My name is Maladia." he accepts her offered hand and kisses the back gently, "Maladia, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he replies, smiling dumbly at her. "Oh, uh, where are my manners?" he berates himself, "My name is Prince Benjamin, and it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

She looks at him quizzically when he just keeps looking at her, still entranced. "Well?" she prompts. "Are we going to dance or not?" she tilts her head, looking almost mischievously at him when he turns slightly more red and tries not to sputter or stumble over his words. "I-uh- yes, yes." he clears his throat, "I apologize, I seem to have gotten quite distracted." he tries not to wince at his faux paux of staring at her, "If I may say, you have lovely eyes, I dare say the vibrant color is quite unlike any I've ever seen."

She smiles at the compliment as she lets him lead her to the floor. "Why thank you, Prince Benjamin. That is quite kind of you to say." The music starts once they make it to the center of the floor and he brings her close, just as years of dance instruction had taught him to.

The pair twirled and glided around the center of the floor, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he enjoyed her company. Her light laughter a welcome sound as she seemed to enjoy being twirled around in circles. The song seemed to end far too soon, and he released her, once more bowing to her and kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you for agreeing to dance with me and open the dance. You are quite a lovely dance partner, if I may say so." He compliments once more, but relinquishes her as his partner as his longtime friend, Princess Audrey slides over, hoping to claim the second dance, and he obliges, trying not to watch for her over his new partner's shoulder as they spin around the floor now filled with people.


End file.
